


Naked

by calumonoxide



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Happy Lowman's daughter, Kayla Lowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumonoxide/pseuds/calumonoxide
Summary: if you want you can check out my tumblr for Juice and Kayla: https://juankayla.tumblr.com/





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can check out my tumblr for Juice and Kayla: https://juankayla.tumblr.com/

Kayla sat on top of Juice’s neatly made bed playing The Sims; dressed in nothing but her bra and underwear. it was incredibly hot in the house and unfortunately Juice’s A/C wasn’t working.

Juice was doing business with the club and was due back soon. not being able to take the heat she stripped out of her panties and unclipped her bra and then dumping them in the hamper that Juice had near the bedroom.

Hearing a bike pull up outside; Kayla made her way into the a joining bathroom and turned the shower on. Juice entering the bedroom with his camera in his hands as she exited the bathroom.

“ Hey Apple Juice!” smiled as she made her way over to him and gave him a kiss.

Juice’s eyes raked over her naked body. “Hi baby,” he said grabbing Kayla around the waist and pulling her closer to him.

“As much as i wanna do inappropriate things with you right now, I’m sweating and I’m wasting water” Kayla said pulling away from him and walking towards the bathroom.

Juice watching intensely. Kayla peeked around and smirked “You wanna watch?”

“Can i bring the camera?” he asked lifting up the camera for her to see.

“Always.”


End file.
